When a Harry Loves a Women
by LastCornerStone
Summary: A one-shot about a rant. Someone's had enough of all these women thinking Harry's in love with them. No set pairing. Rated K to be safe.


Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter like I own NASSA. That is to say, it's out of this world.

**When a Harry Loves a Women**

ATTENTION ALL FEMALES! SOMETHING FOR YOU TO NOTE!

When Harry Potter is in love, it's kind of hard to tell. See, all the usual signs of love get caught up in the mystery that is Harry Potter. Everything that is unnatural to everyone else is the ordinary for the savior of the world. Why should love be any different?

Normally when a guy likes a girl, as in he really likes a girl, he'll use smoky eyes to gaze at her longingly usually though his bangs, as though he was being stealthy.

Harry, despite his brilliant emerald green eyes, always has that smoky look. He'll stare off into space, his eyes unfocused and glazed over when he's lost in thoughts about Voldemort, Quidditch, or school so if he stares at you with smoky eyes, he's probably strategizing. Besides, let's face it, his hair is always in his face.

Guys who like girls tend to be extra polite to them, offering up there services whenever and wherever they are need by their fair lady.

Harry has always been polite and self sacrificing. He'd save any damsel in distress under any circumstances. He grew up with nothing so he wants to give everybody everything. So when he pays you extra attention, it's because he's a nice guy.

Men who are interested in a woman tend to try to find out everything about you, whether it's from your friends or through his observations of you. He tries to please you because he thinks you are the most beautiful creature in the world.

Harry is naturally trained to be observant. Needing to be able to recall the smallest detail from a long stake out or a hepatic raid, he was trained to have a nearly photographic memory. So when he gives you your favorite chocolate for Christmas or remembers your cat Mittens, it because he was programmed like that.

When a guy loves a girl he makes sure to get in her face all the time so as to be noticed and stand out. He'll preen and ruffle feathers just to get you to say 'We'll you're looking particularly disastrous today' or he'll perform stunts and stupid activities to get you to say 'you idiot you'll brake your neck'.

Harry stays in the back ground, easily camouflaged by his quiet nature and diminutive size. He fights with his messy hair everyday and grows his bangs long in a hope to hid his scar from sight. So when he complements your fancy dress or you odd assortment of feathers, it's because he is polite and secretly disgusted by you.

When a guy likes a girl, he likes to keep it privet. He whispers to you or takes you aside to talk. Even his body langue is defensive, body blocking out any other guy, girl, or animal that might intrude. When he is interrupted, he seems to sink into the wood work only to reappear latter when you're on you own.

When Harry takes you aside it is because he dislikes crowds. He's secretive about all his dealings, it comes with the business. He talks to people on their own because that way he can take in everything you say. His body langue is defensive ALL THE TIME! So when you even begin to think he might be protecting you, remember, it's just habit.

When a guy likes you, he'll look directly into your eyes. But his eyes will roam around your face to take in all of you, to see all of what you present to the world.

Harry will stare into your soul. He wants to know all about you. He will read you inside and out. If Harry really likes you he'll look past you, his eyes focused on your eyes, because, to Harry, the eyes can lie but the soul can only be fooled and that mark can be seen.

So by now you're wondering, what does Harry do when he loves a women?

When Harry loves a woman, that woman is a man.

He says I love you every second he gets. He plays tricks on him, shows him a softer side that no one else has ever seen. He'll wake up early in the night and change the ring tone on his lover's cell phone so that when he goes into a meeting the next day and Harry calls him, it sings out some romantically mushy song about butterflies and honeybunches that makes the office snigger at the once Prince of Cool as he struts by.

When Harry loves you, it's because you don't care that he is the savior of the Wizarding world or because he looks good in anything (blood guts or spandex it all the same) it's because he is a kind man with a gentle heart and a voice that could heal a split atom. You love Harry because he is the man that can take you to the moon and provide you with air. You love him because his is yours, and you will call his squishy and he will be yours. And , yes, you will watch crappy Disney movies with him and he will laugh at you when you talk about muggle things and it will make your hear take flight.

When a Harry loves, it is unconditionally. He lets him see everything that is Harry, from the good times to the bad, no matter what. From the moment he wakes up to the moment he lays with his heart's desire, he's always showing affection that only one man will ever see. You love Harry because he doesn't care what is said, he will do whatever will make you and him happy, no matter what people say, or even you.

So all you women who are laboring under the delusion that Harry is in love with you, you are simply fan girls he has to put up with until he gets home to see his loving boyfriend. And don't even start to think I've done something to him, or that he will change his mind.

Because when a Harry loves, it is forever and always true.

**AN:**

**This is not a bash against non-Slash Harry couples, just a little rant I pictured one of Harry's same-sex partners having after hearing so many women fawn about him. I am NOT against non-Slash pairings, I simply figured that is was time for someone to speak out, in the factious world of course. **

**I left the name of the opposing partner out so you can supplant any pairing you enjoy into the mix.**

**Tell me you loved it, tell me you hate it, tell me it was a stupid one-shot or the greatest in the world, I don't mind, just tell me something.**

**Thank you**

**LastCornerStone**


End file.
